


I Wanna Get Stuck Between Your Teeth Like Cotton Candy

by Mama_Milk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Choking, F/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Milk/pseuds/Mama_Milk
Summary: For the anon on my tumblr who wanted teasing dilfza driving the reader mad.
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 70





	I Wanna Get Stuck Between Your Teeth Like Cotton Candy

The little things tend to be the things you love the most about those you care about. Usually they range from facial tics or habits that may be small, but give their partner a familiar comfort. Learning these things is usually done without you thinking about it, you go through daily life with that person and you subconsciously note these things but don't tend to pay them much mind. It's something you take for granted and usually it results in you realizing these little romanticized details when it's too late to actually appreciate them. For Phil, it wasn't much of a problem though. He had forever to appreciate these little things in people and after centuries of outliving others, he knew better than to wait.

You were someone that drove him wild in that regard. The two of you were a cute couple to say the least, your friends often hearing from you just how happy you were with Phil. Now, that doesn't mean Phil didn't feel that strongly about it. Phil was simply more of a private romantic in that regard but it was obvious to him that it made you a little anxious. So, to make up for it he'd always make sure that the two of you were touching in some sort of way when in public. He'd often find himself molding himself ever so slightly to get smiles from you or the kind of laughs that weren't rehearsed, leaving you snorting and getting red in the face when you noticed him grinning at the noises. 

One of the joys of a new relationship is learning those ways to get reactions from your partner and gods, was it fun to get them out of you. The way you'd smile at him instantly when he waved to you or how you rolled your eyes at his dad jokes were little things that went straight to his heart. The cute little peppering kisses you gave him in the morning when you stayed the night, gently carding your fingers through his messy locks. So many things you did made him so content with your relationship.

Of course though, the romance aspect isn't the only part of (most) relationships but he had yet to really think about you in any sort of flustering way.

At first it was very subtle, he'd notice you tense up ever so slightly when his arm would drape over your shoulder, usually hook just slightly over your neck. He was worried at first that it made you anxious but the rigidness would leave rather fast after the first few times he did it.

After that, Phil would forget it for the most part. You were just a skittish girl who was on the sensitive side after all, didn't help having a guy thousands of years old towering over you so, yeah you needed time to adjust. But then it kept happening, going from you being tense to jerking your head and raising your shoulders when his hands got too close to the curve of your neck. He started to get a little deliberate with it, offering to help you put on your necklaces only to make his fingertips linger on the back of your neck. 

He'd lean down so his chin rested on your shoulder, smiling at you in the mirror in the morning just talking to you all while he secretly smiled at the bright pink that would creep onto your cheeks. Sometimes during those mirror moments he'd close his eye and press a tender kiss to your pink cheek, at first in an attempt to ground you in a simply soft mood but then came the day he missed and instead pressed his lips to your neck.

Your face turned crimson and that marked the beginning of your undoing.

From that moment on, your poor neck and shoulders were his. Your little squeaks and whines would become a high that he easily became addicted to. The addiction would get him to try and up the game each time, chasing for new reactions to melt over the old so you in turn would feel that all too smug smile against the crook of your neck time and time again. From kissing to dragging his tongue experimentally across your skin, your shuddering breath as you let out his name kept him up at night. Then sucking till pretty little bruises littered your neck leaving you a whimpering mess, a mess that he never sorted just so you could stay up at night like he had to.

It was beginning to drive you mad but in the most beautiful ways. You loved seeing your neck afterwards just littered with marks in the mirror the morning after a night of his relentless teasing. Every time you'd beg for him to finish the job but he never did, leaving you to squirm and writhe under him until he was satisfied with teasing you for the night. You'd have to give yourself that release when he was busy the next day but it always felt like an eternity. 

You'd call out his name desperately, curling your fingers to bring yourself over the edge as your free hand gripped onto the sheets. Sure you came but- you still ached by the end of it, your thoughts of his hand wrapping around your throat and pressing your wrist to the mattress with the other, giving you a high that lips just couldn't do or him actually filling you instead of just your trembling fingers.

You weren't sure how much of this you could handle.

~  
Phil once again was teasing you relentlessly, your palms gripping onto the kitchen counter he hand you sitting on as he kissed down your chest exposed under your now partially unbuttoned shirt.

"Gods- you're so needy aren't you?" His eyes peered up at you, a smug smirk on his lips at the sight of your crimson face frowning down at him. His hand gripped onto your thighs, giving them a firm squeeze as he started to leave his all too familiar marks across your chest.

You could feel heat pooling in your stomach, wishing those hands would just slip in between your thighs instead like you've been so desperate for. 

"Phil please-" you whined, nails desperate to grip onto something as you felt his teeth start to sink into your skin making you let out streak of high pitched 'fuck's. You needed him to give you some sort of release, anything. Instead all you got what more bites and deep laughs against your skin. His thumbs started to rub circles through your leggings, occasionally bringing his hands inwards getting so tantalizingly close to where you craved him. You moved your legs apart to try and give him the hint, your arms coming up to wrap around his neck to grip onto his shirt waiting to finally feel him properly touch you. His hands slowly slid in, one of thumbs pressing in just near your clit which was enough to get a proper moan from you and your hands slid down his back.

"Fuckin hell you are so desprate~ oh-!" his words caught in his throat, feeling your nails suddenly dig into the base of his wing. You froze, feeling your own curiosity rise up as the man who had you so needy was now still under your fingertips. Curiously and carefully you dragged your nails down the wings, earning a low groan from the now red faced man. 

"Jesus Y/N" he gasped "do that again."

A wave of irony and arousal washed over the room and the only thing that was certain, tonight was far from over.


End file.
